blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Sprout
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Tina Sprout (ティナ・スプラウト Tina Supurauto) is a Model Owl Initiator. She now works for the Tendo Civil Security Corporation with Kisara Tendo as her Promoter. Appearance Tina Sprout is a ten year old Initiator who first appeared in a set of pink pajamas. She has short platinum blonde hair. However, her main attire consists of a long green and black dress, which she wears during her assassination attempts. She also carries an earpiece in order to listen to her orders.Black Bullet Anime: Episode 5 Personality During her first introduction, Tina seemed to have the traits of a child, such as calling Rentaro a superhero. Tina is a nocturnal Initiator, and relies on caffeine tablets to stay awake.Black Bullet Anime: Episode 5 However, it is later revealed that she seems to be a proficient sniper with an IP Ranking of 98. She seems to have no form of hesitation when following orders, portrayed when she attacks a police officer under orders from her master, and eventually attacking Seitenshi. Albeit, it is later revealed that Tina is reluctant when it comes to killing; as her entire body shakes violently when aiming to take someone's life.Black Bullet Anime: Episode 6 Following her fight with Rentaro, and after being taken in by Kisara, Tina seems to have returned to her lively child traits and start to adapt to daylight lifestyle. She now seems to get along with both Enju and Kisara, although she tried to kill them beforehand. Much like Enju, Tina happens to be a nice girl at heart as mentioned by Sumire. Synopsis Assassination arc She was first seen being bullied by a bunch of people after a bike accident. After Rentaro scared the people away, Tina thought he was a superhero. The both of them engaging in a small conversation. She is grateful for Rentaro's help when he helped her. She eventually begins to trust him, unaware that Rentaro is the who foiled her assassination attempt against Seitenshi, regarding him as someone with incredible skills. During her meeting with Rentaro in the morning, According to Tina, Rentaro is the only person who has ever showed a great amount of kindness to her, to which she is grateful. She also stated to Rentaro that she likes him, albeit platonic, and is grateful for that.Black Bullet Anime: Episode 6 She discovered that it was Rentaro who foiled her attack on Seitenshi, during her assassination attempt on Kisara, when Kisara mentioned his name. Tina could not draw herself to attack him, mostly stuttering or shaking upon seeing him, and even hesitates to attack him during their confrontation. During the second attempt to assassinate Seitenshi, she could not draw herself to talk to him after she defeated Enju and took her phone, possibly because she feels that she betrayed him. She was tricked into a place where Rentaro engage with a fight. After Rentaro went though all the trouble to track her location, they started fighting and she won the hand-to-hand combat. When she is about to end Rentaro's life, the flash bang suddenly exploded. The explosion blinded her temporary, and then she was defeated by Rentaro. After being defeated, she requested Rentaro to kill because she is a body of technology, but the latter carried her together with him instead. After her fight with Rentaro, the friendship between the two seems to have been rekindled, with she stating that she looks forward to working with him. The Third Kanto War arc During the night before the recruiting of adjuvant members, she mentions to Rentaro that she had always wanted an older brother like him and that she was grateful to him for what he did. Following this, Rentaro allows Tina to call him Onii-san, to which the latter doesn't seemed to be bothered by it. During the recruiting of adjuvant members, she is engaged in a mock battle between her and Rentaro, against the Katagiri siblings, after Rentaro's conviction. After winning the fight, Yuzuki later puts out that she is weak and would be a bother if Yuzuki was part of her team, but after she reassures Yuzuki and told her that she was amazed at her skills in keeping a former rank 98 on the defence. Yuzuki jumps in joy and proceeds to hug her, praising Tina to be a really strong and cool person. Yuzuki even going as far in saying she loves her, albeit platonic, and to marry her. After that, the Katagiri siblings decided to join the adjuvant. Abilities Initiator (イニシエーター Inishiētā): Controlling the Gastrea blood in her body, Tina gained superhuman abilities. She is a Model Owl Initiator. HYBRID: As one of the mechanized Initiators, she had enhanced ability compared to normal initiators. Tina is able to control the bits (which is an aerial scouting device), using the thought-driven interface, Shenfield, which is installed in the neurochip that is implanted in her brain. Night Vision: Tina is able to see very well in the dark and is able to aim her sniper accurately at Seitenshi from not more than 1 km. Her ability to shoot from not more than 1 km is confirmed by Miori, which is she correctly predicted that Tina shot from 992.01 metres. *'Initiator's Ability: Agility': Tina has displayed her agility during her assassination attempt on Kisara. She successfully dodged Rentaro's and Kisara's attack. *'Initiator's Ability: Recovery': Being an Initiator, Tina possess the ability to recover quickly from injuries like all the other Initiators. Equipment .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: Tina was seen carrying a large sniper rifle, that is seen to be able to shoot for miles, and seems to contain explosive shots as well. She is seen to be very skilled with it, such as her shots would have killed Seitenshi almost instantly, although Rentaro ducked her from the first shot and Enju kicked away the second shot that would've killed her. It easily broke the limo's window and destroyed it soon afterwards with an explosive shot. Minigun: A secondary weapon carried by Tina during her assassination attempt of Kisara Tendo. This machine gun is capable of firing thousands of rounds of ammunition per minute and can eviscerate everything from human targets, to buildings, to vehicles and even large Gastrea. Tina also used this weapon to hit Kisara back to a wall, however the weapon was destroyed by Kisara herself shortly before being blunted by the weapon.Black Bullet Anime: Episode 6 Shenfield: A thought-driven interface that enables Tina to control the aerial scouting device, which gives her the target's location, temperature and humidity of the environment, and the wind speed. She is able control three of the scouting device in one go. The interface also enable her to controls multiple anti-material rifles against Rentaro during the fight between her and Rentaro. Knife Relationships Battles & Events *Mission: Assassination of Seitenshi *Kisara Tendo & Rentaro Satomi vs. Tina Sprout *Rentaro Satomi vs. Tina Sprout *Rentaro Satomi & Tina Sprout vs. Yuzuki Katagiri & Tamaki Katagiri References Navigation de:Tina Sprout Category:Characters Category:Initiator Category:Female Category:Cursed Children Category:Villains Category:Civil Security members